Host Club
by zutarababe
Summary: What if Jet had never seen Iroh firebend? What if the whole gaang saw Jet, not just Katara? No pairings in this one. just flirting. rated for swearing!
1. Prologue

**What if Jet never saw Iroh firebend his tea? And he still stalked Zuko to get him to join the Freedom Fighters?**

**A/N: I own nothing **

***linebreaker***

Iroh sighed at the sight. The shop only had two customers, a girl and some old man.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"Zuko, we need more customers to spread the joy of tea!" It was Zuko's turn to sigh now. He realized that the tea shop really made his uncle happy so he decided to actually help him.

"Well Uncle, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, we'll need more customers, mainly boys."

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure that's illegal and I'm not so sure how your fetish more boys will help the shop…"

"No, no, no! Not that!" Iroh shook his head and continued. "We'll also need some musicians and new clothes!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"We're not doing that."

"Oh come on, Junior! This will be a great opportunity to get more customers, share more delicious tea, and get some more ladies in this shop!"

Zuko was so shocked and disgusted, he couldn't say anything for the time being.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Zuko came back to the real world.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, this will be great!" Iroh walked away into the kitchen before Zuko exploded on him.

Zuko ran outside, taking a long, long break.

***linebreaker***

**Well that's the prologue. What will Iroh do… Review if you want to continue this!**


	2. Milady

**NOTE: Oops forgot to mention, suits are in this world. It's still avatar settings but with suits. Waiters only wear suits, if they're rich n cool enough.**

***linebreaker***

"First Zuko, we need to transform you into a gentleman!"

"I cannot believe I am doing this."

In their apartment, Iroh thought it would be a good idea to make Zuko more of a gentleman if he wanted to serve the customers. Too bad it would be a very long way to go there.

"You must first know the way of serving." Iroh serves an imaginary customer as an example. He had good posture, walked over to the table while holding the tea set on his right hand, with his left arm behind his back, bent down and said, "Here's your tea, milady." It was so amazing, there were sparkles in the background. Literally, Zuko tossed sparkles at Iroh because it was so cool.

"You see? It's simple, just be happy that you're serving your customers. You have to make feel like royalty."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Now, you try."

"Fine, fine." Zuko had good posture but his expression was so horrid, Uncle had to leave to vomit.

"No, no, no. Be more enthusiastic about it!"

"How can I? I'm not going to treat some peasant like they're royalty when they're not!"

"Zuko! That is not how you were raised. Besides, they know they aren't royalty so just calm down. This is a job that you need to do if you want to live. Just pretend that they're special to us."

Zuko calmed down a bit and tried again. He chanted in his head, "This is for Uncle, this is for Uncle, this is for Uncle, this is for Uncle." Zuko walked in a perfect posture, correct position, bent down, smiled a bit, and said, "Here's your order, milady."

"Perfect Zuko!" It was so perfect, Iroh tossed glitter and rose petals at him.

"It hurts to smile."

"Then don't!"

"WHAT?"

"You don't have to smile but say it like that."

"You could've told me sooner."

"What fun would that be?" Iroh smiled wide as Zuko frowned at him. Looks like he's loosening up.

"Now, on with Part 2, style." There were many things Zuko despised, one of them was shopping.

***linebreaker***

**That sucked didn't it? Damn… well it'll get better when jet comes in lik two more chapters**


	3. Oh Yeah

**Ah shopping… I actually do hate shopping… especially grocery shopping… **

***linebreaker***

"A gentleman must always look his best."

"Why did this happen to me again?" Zuko thought back a while ago. "Oh yeah…" _Damn my sensitivity._

"You know, I hear waiters nowadays wear these clothes called 'suits.'"

Zuko tried to stop Iroh. "Uh… you know _I _hear that they're…uh really expensive, we might as well not…uh get them…" Did I mention that he failed?

"Oh Zuko, you must know by now that you're a terrible liar."

He looked defeated. "Yeah, well…"

Iroh and Zuko looked around and about for the cheapest suit they could find and luckily, they did. After two hours.

"Excuse me m'am, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by your beauty." Just guess whose talking.

"Oh, please. You're such a teaser." The old lady blushed as Zuko vomited a bit in his mouth again.

"No, it's true! Any man married to you is very lucky." Iroh winked.

She giggled. "Yes, well, I'm lucky to be married to him."

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, of course. You know, my nephew and I just opened this tea shop called Jasmine Dragon. And well, we were finding suits for his uniform."

"Oh, but what about you?"

Zuko look shocked. "Yes, what about you?" He hissed.

"Oh no, these bones are too tiring to walk around, serving people. I'll just be in the kitchen making tea."

"Well come, come my boy. Let's find you the right size." Zuko looked like he about to commit seppuku. Luckily, Iroh stopped him before the lady noticed.

"Here, try this one on for size." She handed him a green blazer and pants and a black collared shirt.

"Well, boy?"

"It's fine…"

"We'll take it, how much?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, for fine gentlemen, two gold pieces!"

"Oh bless you lady. And please do come by the Jasmine Dragon, we give discounts for beautiful, lovely ladies, like you."

"Ohh… I shall come by with my husband." They paid and went off to….

"Part 3! More employees!" Iroh proclaimed.

***linebreaker***

"Smellerbee, are we done here? My legs are killing me."

"Oh shut up, Jet. You didn't complain before when we were walking for miles and miles to get here."

"Yes, but I actually have a place to stay and sleep whenever I want to. And I want to right now!" He whined.

"Just wait a bit longer. Not my fault Longshot had to go work while I have to go grocery shopping."

Jet and Smellerbee walked through the Upper Ring shopping district. Now why are they in the Upper Ring, you might ask? Well, Longshot is working at this popular weapons store and then they had another store moved to the Upper Ring. The best workers would go there and of course, Longshot was awesome working there, that they had the chance to move. They didn't change their style though, Jet thought that they would look cooler, being an outcast.

He tsked at the sight of ladies. "And here I thought the ladies would be more hot and sexy…"

Smellerbee rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jet, I'm done anyways. Let's go home."

"Sweet, finally!"

After a couple of minutes of silence on their way home, Jet interrupted the pleasant silence. "They could at least have been cute."

"Ok seriously dude, shut up."

"Wait a minute!"

"And here, I thought you wanted to go home."

"Is that… Li and Mushi?"

"Huh, apparently they're working at the Jasmine Dragon."

"Now that is some place I am definitely going to."

"Ok seriously, what are you into? Girls, guys? Pick one."

"The hot ones!"

"Of course…" Smellerbee dragged him home as he devised a plan to get Li join the Freedom Fighters and become awesome together!

***linebreaker***

**NOTE: THERE IS NO PAIRINGS! I REPEAT NO PAIRINGS! **

**Jet is just a flirty dude who's bi. Aight? Like I said, friendly flirting. Jet actually just wants Li to become his wingman!**


	4. Newbie

**I am just on a roll today. I usually don't update this quickly. Be proud of me guys!**

**Ps I'm awesome. And you know it.**

***linebreaker***

The next day has come and after eating breakfast, exercising, showering, and dressing, Zuko had to admit that this morning was feeling pretty good. Maybe being the Ba Sing Se wasn't so bad after all.

His uncle had just put up a sign that said, "We're hiring!" Hopefully, the new recruits wouldn't be dicks.

"Junior! We have our first recruit!" His uncle yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, coming!" He had put on his suit, smoothing everything out and came downstairs. He spoke too soon.

"Hey, remember me Li?" Jet said smoothly.

"I think he could work, right Junior?"

"If you're here to ask me again, I already said no."

"Oh no. Not this time Li, I needed a job to help pay our expenses and rent up here. Longshot can't do pay all the bills now, can he?"

"Junior, I leave the decision to you as I brew more tea. And please give him a chance." Zuko growled.

"Alright fine. Follow me." They walked towards the kitchen to have Jet carry tea to the table.

"Here at the Jasmine Dragon, we treat all customers as royalty. Now, I want you to serve this tea at Table Four without breaking anything. Jet casually walked to Table Four, smiled, and said, "Here's your tea, beautiful."

"You're not hired." Zuko bluntly stated out.

"Junior! You're being a little unfair now, aren't you? Show it to him how it's done." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Give me that."

"You could at least say please."

"You could also not get a job."

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks." Zuko walked back in front of the window kitchen, turned around, and smiled. Jet was surprised at he could ever do such a thing. Zuko walked in a straight posture, bent down to place the tea onto the table and charmingly said, "Here's your tea, milady." He poured the tea for the 'customer' and after he was done, he took the empty platter underneath his arm and said, "I hope you enjoy your tea, milady." He rose up and walked away. It was so perfect that Iroh snuck up behind him and made the background sparkle with rose petals falling down oh so softly.

"Sorry." He went back to his kitchen duties.

"Now, you try." Jet tried again and succeeded.

"Here's your tea, milady." Jet winked at 'her' and walked back, with a good posture for a treeboy.

Zuko looked very disappointed and angry. "Fine, you're hired."

"Sweet!"

"But one mistake, and you're out!"

"That won't happen!"

A cry from the kitchen, "Did he make it?"

"I did, Mushi!"

"Great! You start today!"

"Oh thanks!" "What?"

"Junior, put up a sign that we'll be opening a bit later today! And then go find Jet a suit!"

Zuko went into the kitchen and hissed at his uncle. "What are you doing? Why so soon?"

"Oh pish posh, Li. Time doesn't really matter. Now go!"

"Can't he just go by himself?"

Iroh whispered. "Zuko, my boy, it has been a dream of mine to serve tea in my very own tea shop and serve them to lovely people who enjoys tea as much as myself. I would love to have this dream before I die. Please, Zuko my boy."

Zuko felt his heart has been touched, a little. He walked quickly out of the kitchen as Iroh smirked behind him.

"Ugh, shopping." Zuko said as he wrote the sign and put it in front of the store. Jet followed him into the shopping district.

***linebreaker***

"So what are we buying?"

Zuko didn't reply for a long time. He just looked straight ahead, walking as fast as he could. Jet snapped in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Oi! Oi! Aniki!**1**"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry Aniki, that's one order I just can't obey to."

Zuko gave up after another long silence. "A suit."

Jet smiled at his response. "That's our uniform?" He pointed at Zuko's outfit.

He grunted. "I like it. Looks cool."

After their charming visit with the old lady again, Jet got the same suit as Zuko's. They exited the store slowly, with a breeze blowing through them, and the song Oh Yeah by Ferris Bueller playing in the background. All you need to know is that they looked hot. Every girl had set their eyes on them.

Jet, of course, smirked at the sight of girls, ogling them. And just for the hell of it, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his collared shirt. Zuko rolled his eyes and started dragging him out of the district.

"Aw, come on Aniki, have some fun."

"We need to get back to work."

Jet stopped playing around and got back to being serious. "Alright, let's do this."

Zuko looked at him weirdly as he suddenly changed his expression. They walked forward together down the long yellow brick road.

***linebreaker***

"Hey, you guys are back!" When the two boys returned, musicians were there, preparing their instruments.

"Uncle, what is this?"

"Well Li, I figured that we need to liven this place up a bit so I hired a group of musicians. Don't worry, they were very cheap." Uncle Iroh gave him the OK gesture.

"Alright, sweet! So what do we do now, Aniki?"

Zuko was getting irritated at his nickname. "We wait at the door until a customer comes in, we say 'Welcome, master.' And one of us will show them to a table."

"Ok, Aniki, can you go first to, you know, show me the ropes?" He charmingly smiled.

Zuko growled. "Fine." Zuko changed the sign to 'Open' and they waited together at the front door.

"So… the music's nice…" Jet started a conversation.

He grunted. "Do you do anything else than grunt?"

"Do you always chew on your stupid dirty grain?"

"Hey! This is very cool, the ladies like it and you know what? So do men. In fact, they all want to be like me!"

"I sure wouldn't want to be a dirty ass face."

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Pfft, you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"STOP IT! AND GET BACK TO WORK!" They immediately stopped their bickering.

"There will be no fighting in my shop!"

"Yes sir." They both said simultaneously and faced the front door again, waiting for their first customer.

***linebreaker***

**I think it got better right? Idk maybe not much but better. Ode as well review please!**

**Aniki means boss or big brother in Japanese. Here it's used as boss.**


	5. Oh GreatAnother Newbie

**My bad, Aniki actually means Honored big bro but u no not tht big of a diff right?**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

***linebreaker***

Work went pretty smoothly. There were a couple of outbreaks but the customers thought it was kind of funny. Customers increased a bit, went from 2 to 6. But many of them were satisfied at the food and tea and service so hopefully they would spread the word and tomorrow would be a good sale.

Iroh sighed. "We aren't getting enough customers." Jet saw how Zuko felt sympathetic for his uncle so he decided to come up with a plan.

"Might I suggest something Mr. Mushi?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, what if I go outside and tell them to come to the Jasmine Dragon for a while?"

"Spread the word a little, that's good." Iroh stroked his beard. "Alright. Tomorrow, you shall do that if we don't have many customers."

"Uncle," Zuko shouted from the front of the store. "I think we have another employer."

She introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Jin."

***linebreaker***

**Yup I brought in the countrygirl. It's pretty short but u'll live right?**


	6. Sexy, sexy bastard Jet

**Yo! Sry finals is coming up n busy n since im rly lazy this will be a problem…**

**Trying to stop my disease, its when ur brain just kinda shuts down n tells your body to just stop and do nothing for a while, called LAZY, Lazy Ass Zyrofoametic. Its very serious.**

**Anyways! I'll just get on with it.**

***linebreaker***

"Hi, I'm Jin. I would like to work here as a part-time job?"

"Ah yes, come, come." Iroh invited her in. "I would you to meet my nephew, Li, and our new waiter, Jet."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, milady." You know who grabbed her hand and kissed it like some weird French dude.

And of course, she giggled.

"Unfortunately, we just opened so can you come by again tomorrow sometime past dawn?"

"We'll be testing you if you can make it or not." Zuko added.

"Yes, of course." Jin looked around, embarrassed. "Um… is it ok if I just stay here and get some tea?"

"Of course! Of course! Zuko tend to the mistress." Uncle Iroh said as he dashed off to his station.

Zuko nodded and walked towards her. He bowed, "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, milady. If you could just follow me, and I will show you to your seat." She followed him to Table 3. "What shall I serve to your needs today?" He said as he handed her the menu.

"I'll have the Jasmine tea, please."

"An excellent choice, mademoiselle. Please wait a while for the tea to brew." Zuko wrote the order down and walked to the kitchen to hand it to Iroh.

"So Jin, right?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't think I believe I've properly introduce myself. I'm Jet, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"May I sit here and accompany you, ojou-sama?"**1**

They started chatting as Zuko glared at them, mostly at Jet. Actually, it was just Jet.

"Shouldn't he be serving, not taking his break and flirting with people?" Zuko hissed.

"Well, he is serving, Junior. He's serving to her needs."

Zuko growled. "Fine, whatever."

"Why Junior, I do hope you are jealous of him?"

"What? No! And what do you mean by hope?"

Iroh chuckled like a jolly old man. "A customer's here, Li. Welcome them. And if you want, bring Jet along. It'd be good if both of you welcome them."

"Alright." Zuko turned to Table 3, seeing that Jin was alone and Jet had already escorted the customers to Table 1.

"Looks like he's got the hang of it."

"Yeah…" Zuko smiled a bit, seeing that his pupil was doing well.

Jet walked towards them, giving Iroh the order.

"Two orders of ginger, one order of green, and three raspberry turnovers. It's a big one, better hop to it, Gramps." Jet smiled playfully.

Iroh chuckled at his new nickname. "Alright, well I better get going, you young whippersnappers." Iroh started brewing the teas and making the turnovers.

"So?"

"What?"

"How'd I do, Aniki?" Jet looked like an anxious child, waiting to be praised.

Zuko looked at the boy and replied, "You did good, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm probably older than you."

"I doubt it. Besides if you're shorter than me, you're a kid."

"Only by an inch."

"It still counts."

"What about Gramps?"

"Age can count too, he's frickin' 51 years old."

"Ok fine then, I'm 15, how old are you?"

"16."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"He's not." Iroh interrupted.

"Damn it."

Zuko smiled at his childish antics. Unfortunately for him, Jet noticed.

"You smiled."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"What's wrong about smiling?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"So then, why are you denying it?"

"I don't smile."

"Well, aren't you a hypocrite." Jet smirked.

"Just because I don't smile doesn't mean that it's wrong to smile."

"But obviously, it's wrong for you to smile."

"No, I just don't." Jet was silenced for a bit, he couldn't think of a comeback to make Zuko smile again.

"Alright, touché, my dear friend."

"Who said I was your friend?"

"Well, aren't you full of cockiness?"

"Well, aren't you full of questions?"

He left immediately after his comeback. Jet finally backed off as Zuko went to greet the new customers.

"Well, isn't he a tough cookie?"

"You really are full of questions today." Iroh pointed out.

"Sorry, Gramps."

"No problem, Jet. Questions are the gateway to intelligence."

"You really are an old wise guy, aren't you?"

"Ok kid, you're pushing it."

"Sorry."

"You should go outside with this box of small scrolls. Give them out to people, get their attention. Do anything to spread the tea around Ba Sing Se."

"You got it, Gramps."

***linebreaker***

After Jet showed more of his chest to the ladies and some guys, more people have been coming to the Jasmine Dragon. Yes, business is good.

Except for Zuko who has been serving at least 20 people all by himself for the past hour and a half.

"Oh that fucking bastard…"

"Excuse me, waiter?" The girls giggled.

Zuko put on his gentleman's fake smile and walked towards Table 2. "Yes, Princesses?"

***linebreaker***

"Am I forgetting something?..." Jet wondered. "Nah." He turned his attention to the people strolling past their shop. "Come to the Jasmine Dragon! We treat all of our customers like royalty! You'll be served by two very good-looking men, including me!" He winked. "And get to drink the best hot cup of tea in all of Ba Sing Se! Please, we come to serve our masters at the Jasmine Dragon!"

"Oh my, Jet?" He turned his head to where the sound was.

"Aang?"

***linebreaker***

**Hahaha u guys thought I would say Katara didn't you? Well I decided to change things up a bit. Speaking of changing, should I have them sing a song? N im not gunna do boring lame stupid songs like sexy back or any rap or hip hop. Maybe beautiful girls by bob… I like the chorus… idk should I even make them sing? Or do a stand-up? You guys vote.**


	7. Reunion

**I just realized tht the last chapter was pretty long! Whoa. Anyways hope u like this reunion thing. REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER!**

***linebreaker***

_Previously on Host Club (lookin' pretty official, eh?):_

_Jet was basically stripping down, getting customers to come to his new workplace, the Jasmine Dragon. Also his boss is Fire Nation but he doesn't know that. _

"_Come to the Jasmine Dragon! We treat all of our customers like royalty! You'll be served by two very good-looking men, including me!" He winked. _

_Not only that, he left Zuko out in the dust. _

"_Excuse me, waiter?" The girls giggled."_

"_Yes, Princesses?"_ _You sexy, sexy bastard. And then Aang, the Avatar, spots him!_

"_Oh my, Jet?"_

"_Aang?" o0o0o0o plot twist!_

_And that's what you missed on Host Club._

***linebreaker***

"Jet?"

"Sokka!"

"Jet."

"Katara." He winked at her.

"Toph!" Aang looked at her weirdly. "What, it's not name game?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The real question here is what the hell are you doing here, you monster!" Katara tries to kill, I mean, hurt, I mean, pin Jet to the wall. It worked since Jet wasn't allowed to bring weapons to the Jasmine Dragon.

***linebreaker***

"What do you mean I can't bring weapons here?"

"This is a TEA shop not a WEAPONS shop!"

"But what if we get robbed or something?"

"That won't happen besides your weapons would probably scare the customers away since you aren't a guard!"

"But!"

"If you don't like our rules, then leave!"

"FINE!"

"THANK GOD!"

"I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"Dammit."

***linebreaker***

"Fucking Li."

Katara threatened him with a very pointy icicle at his genitals. "You aren't even allowed to speak one word unless we say so. Got that?"

"Yes, m'am!" His voice cracked.

"Katara," Aang warned her. "He doesn't need that pointy icicle. Let him go."

She obeyed. Kind of. Jet was free from the pins, but the icicle didn't disappear from her hand.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"I know you're mad at me, but-" He was interrupted.

"Answer the question!"

"Katara, calm down." Sokka stepped forward this time.

She took in a deep breath. "Ok, I'm calm."

"So why are you here, Jet?" Aang asked.

"I'm actually working at the Jasmine Dragon." He pointed to the store behind him, a few yards away. "Longshot, Smellerbee, and I wanted to start a new life so we came to Ba Sing Se." He totally looked at Katara from the very beginning. Totally did.

"The Jasmine Dragon?"

"Yea, it's a tea shop, the best tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se."

"I'm not quite too sure about that, but I'm willing to try it."

"But we have to go check out the market!" Sokka complained.

"It's cool, you guys should just come over any day. We're open every day except Sunday, from 9 A.M. to 7 P.M."

"Alright, thanks Jet. Now let's go!"

"Ok, ok little girl, we'll go on your shopping spree now." Toph said, not kidding around.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Uh, huh."

"Bye Jet!" Aang waved.

"Bye guys!" As they disappeared into the crowd, Jet realized that he left Li to all the customers. By himself. Shit. Jet ran back to the tea shop.

"Sorry, Aniki! My bad!" He panted a bit.

"Help me out or you're fired tomorrow." He hissed in his ear, then moving away. "Ah Jet! Okairi! **1** Great job! I need you to cover Tables 1-5, please." Jet had such a troubled face, it almost made Zuko happy. They were all old people, except for Jin. **2**

***linebreaker***

After the little café was closed, the employers were left to clean up the mess the customers made, excluding the musicians. They went home.

"So, what took you so long?" He said, as he swept the floor.

Jet was cleaning the table. "I actually bumped into some old friends."

"Ah, well, next time, watch the time."

"Sorry, Aniki."

"I'll finish the last table, you can just go home."

"No, it's okay. I can finish it."

"No, it was a busy day, you did well, and I'm almost done, so go home and rest." Jet paused a bit.

"Okay, only if you say so. See you tomorrow, Aniki!"

"Yeah, bye." Zuko finished sweeping and took the rag and cleaned Table 10.

Iroh smiled in the background, and no he didn't look creepy, oddly enough.

"I'll lock up, nephew. Go to bed."

"Alright."

"Don't forget to wash your face!"

"Yeah, yeah." Zuko walked up the stairs a bit slower than he normally moves.

"Today was sure a busy day." He said as he locked up for another day.

***linebreaker***

**1. That means welcome back in Japanese. I think that's how its pronounced.**

**2. The young people already left okay? It can happen!**

**I hope this was to your liking. When will the gang come? Where the fuck is Jin? I frankly don't know myself! I'm more of an improve person.**


	8. And That's Just It

**TYPO! Yea last page on the AN… I meant improv not improve… I think spell check did tht automatically .**

**Anyways onward to the Holy Grail! **

**Yes the story has changed from Avatar: The Last Airbender to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

***linebreaker***

"A witch!" The crowd of peasants accused and repeated. Some of the men were carrying a woman, who was poorly dressed up as a typical witch. They ran towards the blue knight, showing her to him.

"We have found a witch! May we burn her?" A man asked as the crowd cheered him on.

The knight looked down from his platform and asked in a very intelligent and annoying know-it-all voice. "How do you know she is a witch?"

Another man answered. "She looks like one!"

"Send her forward." They pushed her onto the platform for the knight to take a good look at her.

"I'm not a witch, I'm not a witch." She pursued.

"But you are dressed as one." Captain Obvious pointed out.

"They dressed me up like this." She accused.

"We did not!"

"And this isn't my nose, it's a false one!"

The knight grabbed her nose and luckily for her, it came off. He looked back at the crowd, a bit disappointed. "Well?"

"Well, we did do the nose…" A man confessed.

"The nose?"

"And the hat… But she's a witch!" The crowd agreed and suggested to burn her.

The knight asked, "Did you dress her up?"

"No! No, no, no!" They replied. "Yes." The same man confessed and along with the rest of the crowd. "Yes, a bit. A bit."

"She has a wart."

"What makes you think she's a witch?"

"Well she turned me into a newt!" A man in the crowd answered. Everyone looked at him.

"A newt?"

"I got better…"

"Burn her anyway!" A man from a distance appeared with his servant/sound effect of a horse.

"Quiet, quiet! There are ways to tell if she's a witch or not."

The crowd was surprised. "Other? Tell us!"

The knight explained. "Tell me, what do you do with witches?"

"Burn them!"

"And what do you burn in order to burn witches?"

"More witches!" The screaming man was forced to be silent.

"Wood!" Another man exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, why do witches burn?"

The crowd was silent for a while, thinking.

"Cuz' they're made of wood?"

"Yes! Good!" People finally realized that.

"So, how do we tell if she is made of wood?"

"Build a bridge out of her!"

"Ah, but can you not also make a bridge out of stone?"

"Oh yeah…"

The knight gave them a little hint. "Does wood sink in the water?"

"No, no it floats!"

"So we throw her into the pond!" The knight stopped them from doing so.

"What also floats in water?"

A man quickly answered this. "Brain!"

"Apples!"

"Uh, very small rocks."

"Chowder! Great gravy!"

"Churches!"

"Lead, lead!"

The knight shook his head. Then the man from afar answered with confidence.

"A duck!"

The knight turned to him. "Exactly!" Then back to the crowd.

"So logically," he pursued them to finish the theory.

"If she weighs a much as a duck, she's made of wood!"

The knight nodded. "And therefore…"

They were silent for a moment until someone yelled it out. "A witch!" "Burn her!" The knight nodded. They cheered and took her to the knight's largest scale.

From the huge scale, you could obviously tell that it was wrong.

They put the duck on the lighter side and the 'witch' on the other.

"Right! Remove the supports!" The two men did and you guessed it. She weighed more than the duck.

The girl sighed. "Well this is unfair." They dragged her out to burn her as the knight and the 'wise' man from afar talked.

"Who are you, who is wise in the ways of science?"

"I am Arthur, King of the Britains."

"My liege!" The knight kneeled before the king.

"Good Sir Knight, will you come with me to Camelot and join us at the Round Table?"

"My liege, I would be honored!"

"What is your name?"

"Vedemier, my liege."

"Then I dub you, Sir Vedemier, Knight of the Round Table."

***linebreaker***

**Haha just kidding…**

***linebreaker***

_Previously on Host Club (This fanfic is becoming more and more awesome everyday…not really._

_The Avatar and friends found Jet, the sexy, sexy bastard, in front of a tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon, looking all hot and sexy._

"_Come to the Jasmine Dragon! We treat all of our customers like royalty! You'll be served by two very good-looking men, including me!" He winked._

"_Jet?"_

"_Aang?"_

_Not only that Katara tried to kill, I mean hurt, I mean pin Jet to the wall. _

_Katara threatened him with a very pointy icicle at his genitals. "You aren't even allowed to speak one word unless we say so. Got that?"_

_Too bad Jet ran out of time and made Zuko do most of the work._

"_Sorry, Aniki! My bad!" He panted a bit._

"_Help me out or you're fired tomorrow." He hissed in his ear._

_And now the gAang might come over to drink tea at the best tea shop in the whole wide world._

"_The Jasmine Dragon?"_

_And that's what you missed on Glee! I mean Host Club!_

***linebreaker***

"Hello?" Jin shyly greeted the empty room.

"Oh Jin, is that you?" Uncle yelled from the kitchen. "Come to the kitchen!"

"Hai!" **1** She quickly walked to the kitchen, meeting the whole staff preparing for the day.

"Ano… hello?" A man yelled from the front door. "I'm Lei Gui! I saw your sign outside and I would like to work here, if that's ok!"

They all looked at each other and Uncle yelled back. "Yes, come to the kitchen, boy!" He obeyed and came quickly as possible.

"Hey!" the boy greeted. He was a handsome innocent teenager, an average height, tan skin, complimenting his short, yet messy jet black hair, wearing a helmet…

"You wanna work here?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I figured I could use some money to walk around with." He smiled.

"Alright, then you two can take the test together right now." Iroh suggested.

"Whoa, test?" The boy asked.

"Well, of course! Here at the Jasmine Dragon, we will do anything to please our masters, no matter what." Jet responded proudly. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"How rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves." Iroh pointed out.

"I am Mushi, the manager of the Jasmine Dragon and the tea brewer and chef." Iroh pointed to Zuko. "That is my nephew, Li. He will be your trainer/a waiter."

"I'm Jet. I'm also a waiter."

"I'm Jin. I'm looking forward to working with you." **2**

"Same here."

"Come with me." Zuko walked out the kitchen, along with everyone but Iroh, who was watching from the window.

After the test/training, they both passed with some difficulties about posture. Then, Li took the newbies to get matching uniforms while Jet stayed behind preparing for the day.

"Why do I have to stay behind?"

"Because you slacked off yesterday!"

"I thought you were cool with it!"

"Just go clean the tables and seats!"

"But weren't they already cleaned yesterday?"

"Just do it again do that our tables aren't covered with dust!" Zuko quickly left before Jet could protest again.

Jet sighed and wiped the tables and chairs as the musicians came in.

The workers came back with new uniforms. Lei was wearing the same suit like Zuko, except his look was a bit more messy and wild than the other boys. And of course his black helmet was still on his head.

"Ok, Lei, you need to lose the helmet."

"But what if I crash into something?" He slammed his hand onto his helmet with a smile.

"It's just for work. You can put it back on during breaks." Mushi tried to reason.

He still looked disappointed, but agreed. Jet patted his back for comfort.

"You know I actually know this kid who always wears his helmet like you."

"Yeah?" Looks like he cheered up a bit.

***linebreaker***

After a hard day's work, the last customer finally left and the newbies sighed out in exhaustion and sat down.

"Get up newbies, we're not done yet." Jet whacked them with a rag.

"Awww!" They groaned.

"Go start cleaning the tables and chairs." Zuko ordered as he left to go sweep the floor. After they were done, Zuko called them up.

"Good work, you may leave. Oh and Lei, try to keep the posture straight next time."

"Sorry, Boss." Lei happily left the tea café.

"Bye Li! Bye Mushi! Bye Jet!" Jin waved goodbye.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, my dear!"

"Bye!" As soon as she left, Jet turned to Zuko.

"Why did she say my name last?" He pouted.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does! I'm better looking than you, why'd she say your name first?" Jet immediately regretted that.

"Li, you know that's not what I meant." His voice got softer as Zuko stared at the ground.

"Is it, Jet?"

"Aniki…Now hold on."

"Just go, Jet."

"Now wait a minute."

"GO!" Jet didn't move an inch.

"Now hold on!" He was determined not to leave the shop. He walked towards Li. "Your scar is a scar, and that's it. Alright?" Zuko didn't move his eyes from the floor. "You're not disgusting, it should be a mark of bravery. Now, I don't know how you got it, but that doesn't matter. Because what makes up you, is what's inside of you." Jet pounded his fist against his own chest. He still didn't look up. Jet sighed and started walking towards the door.

"I know we haven't known each other much, but I will back you up, no matter what." He said without even looking back, and continued walking away. And underneath the wild black hair, were his surprised amber eyes.

"I'm glad you made a new friend, nephew." Iroh smiled, this time Zuko's head shot up.

He nodded slowly.

***linebreaker***

**IMPORTANT: Ok guys I rly need ur opinion about the singing thing. SHOULD ZUKO, JET, JIN, AND LEI SING AS PART OF THEIR WORK? **

**I won't update until the majority of you guys answer me.**

**Potential song for next chapter if they sing: Halfway There by Big Time Rush.**

**The show is a bit stupid but theyre hot and some of their songs have lyrics so… :/ **

**1: Hai means Yes or Yes Sir or Yes M'am.**

**2: she's talking about the test btw so u don't think tht im posing her as a confident bitch **


End file.
